


now we're even

by banesexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is really just alec being petty and getting payback from being cockblocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesexual/pseuds/banesexual
Summary: now that jace and simon are dating, malec decide to do some interrupting of their own





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is small and silly but also completely canon tbh

It happens three times in one week and Jace is ready to snap.

Dinner is over and Simon is walking him home, talking nonstop and it’s only once they reach Magnus’ that they both fall silent. 

Jace feels almost shy as he leans forward and presses their lips together. It’s soft and quick but Simon holds him there for longer, stealing another kiss and another and they’re barely stopping for breath when the front door swings open.

“Hello boys,” Alec says with a smirk and Jace’s head snaps towards his brother and his boyfriend who are literally just standing there, not even pretending to be embarrassed at the sight before them.

Simon blushes, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as Magnus looks between them, hiding a smile.  

“Oh, we didn’t see you there. My apologies.”

Nobody moves and Jace is honestly seething, watching his roommates enjoy this more and more as the seconds tick by.

“I, uh, better get back before daylight,” Simon mumbles, shifting from one foot to the other before finally diving in and pressing a kiss against Jace’s cheek, “Thanks for tonight.”

Jace smiles, “You’re so welcome.”

And his grin just gets wider as he watches Simon walk away with a little wave that has Jace absolutely smitten. He turns back around, eyes suddenly stormy.

“I hope we didn’t ruin your first date,” Alec says pointedly and if Jace knows anything about his brother, it’s how well he can hold a grudge.

The next night, Jace knows this is far from over. He has Simon in his room, mouth at his neck learning just how to make him gasp when Alec barges in without knocking.

“Hey, it’s your turn to do the dishes,” he says seriously, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and Jace shoots him a dirty look.

“Can’t Magnus just magic them away?”

Alec shrugs, “I mean he could…”

“Alec, I’m busy,” Jace says through clenched teeth and he’s trying incredibly hard to forget the way Simon sounded seconds before, loud and breathy, at least until his brother leaves the room.

Alec rolls his eyes, “So was I when you came home drunk last month and got in our bed. And that time you walked in on us in the shower. Or when you brought home that seelie – “

“Why don’t we do the dishes together?” Simon offers quickly, jumping at the idea of anything that gets him out of this room and away from Alec Lightwood talking about anyone’s sex life.

Jace smiles gratefully, “Sounds good, babe.”

Alec walks out without another word, leaving the door wide open and Jace groans, cursing every time he accidentally cockblocked his brother.

The last interruption is by far the worst.

They were supposed to have the house to themselves. Magnus swore he and Alec would be out most of the night, portalling between Italy or Spain or somewhere equally exotic.

For that reason, and that reason only, Jace is shirtless on the couch, straddling an equally shirtless Simon who is now grabbing at his ass, trying to get his boxers down and it’s ridiculously hot seeing how bad his boyfriend wants him.

“You first,” Jace teases, slipping a hand under the waistband of Simon’s pants, earning him a moan. He watches Simon fall apart under his touch, doing everything he can to make him mouthy in a whole new way but then there’s another sound - loud whoosing? -  and suddenly there’s a portal in the middle of the room that Alec is stepping out of, hand in hand with Magnus freaking Bane and the mood is most definitely killed. Simon, _bless him,_ literally screams, jumping up to cover himself and Jace rolls right off of him and onto the floor with a loud thud.

Alec steps directly over Jace with one last throwaway look, “Now we’re even.”

And then two shirts are flying at them, one landing on each of their faces and Magnus is chuckling from behind the couch.

“Let’s go to your fucking canoe,” Jace grumbles, reaching for his jeans and Simon should be mad but he’s too busy thinking of all the ways they can make the boat break.


End file.
